Wedding Night
by Stormshadow13
Summary: He clinched his jaw as possessiveness burned through his blood, 'Mine' he thought savagely. He'd fought to many battles, hexed to many people to keep others from attempting to claim what was his. RxR Incest.


Wedding Night

Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the HP ideas. All of that belongs to JKR."

AN: Wow, my first actual HP fic that has gotten finished. I have been reading Potterverce stuff for quite some time. Lately I've been on a Lestrange brother kick because they're really interesting characters and you don't get to see much of them. I was reading Severus/Lucius pairings and this idea dropped on me like a board to the head, so I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy.

WARNING! If you don't like Slash or incest please leave now. Any flames will be used to torch the two feet of snow outside my apartment. Thank you.

X

Rabastan softly closed the door to his and Rodolphus' bedroom. His blue-green eyes landed on his older brother standing by their large glass balcony doors, dark wine red colored hair gleaming softly in the lamp light. Rodolphus was still dressed in the finery that had been required for the proceedings of earlier that day. He choked back the sudden wave of hot rage that threatened to engulf him as his mind flashed back onto scenes from just a few hours before: the manner's gardens filled with people, the gleaming golden ribbon binding his brother's hand to that woman's, the priestess raising her staff to bless the union of two people and through them their houses and worst of all, the kiss, the kiss that touched lips that belonged to him and him alone.

He was losing the battle as he stared furiously at his calm sibling. Rodolphus didn't have the right to be so calm, that woman was going to destroy everything. Rabastan still remembered the day that their father had announced the marriage contract the stunned desolation on his brother's face only matched by the echoing desolation in his own heart, that then had turned to rage when Rodolphus bowed his head submitting to their father's will. He clinched his jaw as possessiveness burned through his blood, 'Mine!' he thought savagely. He'd fought to many battles, hexed to many people to keep others from attempting to claim what was his and now that woman was intruding and Rodolphus was standing there looking completely unconcerned.

Rodolphus turned from the dark glass hand dropping the heavy black velvet curtain back into place as his eyes locked with his brother's eyes, so much like his own, "Rab," The elder Lestrange nodded to his younger brother lips curling up into a rare smile. He moved gracefully across the room taking a seat on the edge of their bed bending to unlace his boots.

Rabastan scowled, "where is that woman?"

Rodolphus glanced up cocking his head at the tone in his younger sibling's voice. "Bellatrix is in her rooms in the east wing of the manor. I didn't think you'd want her in our wing so I placed her elsewhere." He pulled off one boot dropping it carelessly to the floor and bent once more to unlace the other.

Rabastan scowled, "don't you have husbandly duties to perform with you're new wife?" He struggled to keep the rising jealousy out of his voice. "After all, isn't it your goal to sire an heir?"

There was a disdainful snort from Rodolphus as he pulled off his other boot straightening to regard his younger brother. "Bellatrix no more wishes to have me in her bed then I wish to be there. I'm quite sure she has already found someone to…" the elder Lestrange waved one hand carelessly, "entertain herself with." He patted the bed next to him, "now come brother, won't you join me? Our bed is much more comfortable then that wooden door you've been leaning against." "

Rabastan dug his nails into the heavy wooden door behind him as his vision turned red. "You let that woman hang all over you," his voice came out as a low almost guttural snarl. "Did you like that Dolphus? Her clinging to you like a leach? Did it make you want her?" In spite of his brother's words Rabastan couldn't let go of the jealousy that seemed to be consuming him and yes, he even slightly resented his brother's calm attitude towards the whole situation.

Rodolphus eyed his sibling quietly recognizing the mood that Rabastan was in. His younger brother could get down right unreasonable at times and from past experience he well knew the folly of speaking up, but not even past experience could have prepared him for the speed in which his brother came at him. One moment Rabastan had been pressed against the door and the next moment he was across the room looming over him hands gripping his upper arms. Rodolphus raised his own hands up to grasp his brother's shoulders startled by the other's sudden and hostile approach.

Rabastan leaned down until his face was only inches from his brother's, "Marriage vows or no marriage vows. Do you need reminding of to whom you belong?" He hissed digging his fingers into Rodolphus' biceps.

Rodolphus' hands tightened on his younger brother's shoulders as he leaned forward rubbing their cheeks together, "possibly, but you might need to remind me."

Rabastan's eyes flashed as he fisted his hand around his brother's ponytail yanking Rodolphus' head back to stair into his startled blue-green eyes. "Don't fuck with me brother; I'm in no mood for your games."

Rodolphus went still sensing just how close his younger brother was to the edge of his control. He knew what Rabastan needed when he got like this, only his complete and absolute surrender would alleviate the primal jealousy that sometimes ruled his little brother. He met his sibling's blazing eyes, "I am yours, always and only yours Rab." Rodolphus lifted his chin baring his throat to the younger Lestrange.

Rabastan leaned forward teeth nipping at Rodolphus' exposed throat. His brother's skin was warm and soft beneath his lips. He smirked against his older sibling's neck as he felt Rodolphus squirm under his hands and mouth. He pushed lightly at the other Lestrange's chest and smirked even more as Rodolphus obligingly slid back along the bed until he was laid out with Rabastan straddling him. The younger Lestrange lowered his head once more to his brother's neck nipping, marking, claiming the tanned skin offered to him. He suddenly raised his head and in one swift movement rolled the two of them over until his older brother was straddling his hips. "Show me you are mine Dolphus," he demanded. Rabastan wanted; no he needed to see that his brother knew his place and where he belonged.

Rodolphus lips curled up in a smile, "gladly," he was relieved to now only see desire darkening his Rabastan's face. He rose above his brother fingers tugging at the buttons of his wedding robes. As he worked at the numerous buttons he couldn't help gazing down admiringly on his brother's body. Rabastan was laid out on the black duvet long wine red hair fanned out around his head like a dark halo. His brother's skin was tanned a light gold from the time that the two of them spent outside while his bright blue-green eyes were framed by thick long lashes. He finally finished with the buttons and shook the heavy fabric off tossing it off to the side followed by the white silk shirt that had been beneath them.

Rabastan licked suddenly dry lips as he regarded his brother's now exposed torso, as he watched Rodolphus slid one hand down his chest and stomach smoothing the fine hairs before raising fingers to pinch at an already hard nipple. He groaned softly as his brother slid his other hand down toying at the waist of his pants. "I want your hair down Dolphus. Free it for me." His demand was met with immediate compliance. Rodolphus raised his hands tugging the tie that confined the long strands prisoner, letting them cascade over his tanned shoulders. Rabastan watched his brother comb fingers through his now free hair then slowly trail those same fingers across his face, down his neck and chest to once more begin to toy with the waist of his pants. The elder Lestrange slid slowly off his brother to stand beside the bed. Rabastan watched enraptured as Rodolphus' hands finally undid the button of his britches.

Rodolphus groaned softly as his hand slid around his cock, he was quite aware of his younger brother's hungry eyes taking in every small move that he made. He raised his eyes to lock onto those of his brother and keeping contact he slowly pulled his hand away from his cock, raising it slowly to his mouth and licking along the palm before once more resuming the stroking of his length the wet skin sliding more easily along his flesh. Rodolphus wiggled his hips pushing at his pants with his free hand. Finally they slid down and without breaking his rhythm of stroking he was able to kick them off and away.

Rabastan kept his gaze locked on the column of flesh between his brother's legs. He watched enviously as his brother's hand increased speed along the slick flesh. As he continued to watch fascinated he shrugged out of his own dress robes and shirt letting them fall into a heap next to the bed. He then began to brush his fingers over his own hardening nipples eyes still locked on Rodolphus and what he was doing. He then paused to remove his own pants and boots laying back against the pillows with a sigh as his hardened cock was freed already leaking from watching his brother's show. Rabastan watched lips slightly parted as Rodolphus through back his head hand sliding up and down faster. He paused for a second to squeeze himself lightly fingers sticky from his own juices before resuming his increased pace. "Stop," Rabastan demanded, "I don't want you spilling yourself like that Dolphus, prepare yourself for me."

Rabastan slowly stroked himself as he watched his brother move over to the cabinet where they stored things of value to them. He licked his lips once more as Rodolphus turned holding a small jar of oil. His fingers trailed along the head of his cock as his brother walked back over opening the jar and coating his fingers in the oil.

Rodolphus eyed his brother's enticing body stretched out on their bed as he lifted one foot bracing it on the edge of the mattress. He slid his oil covered fingers between his legs. Rodolphus hissed softly in pleasure as his fingers stroked along the tight ring of muscle of his entrance, he couldn't help the little shifts that his hips made as that sensitive area was stroked imagining that it was his brother's fingers not his. He brought his hand out adding more oil. He could see that Rabastan was getting more and more excited. His little brother loved to watch him prepare himself for his cock. This time when Rodolphus slid his fingers back down to his entrance he did not tease, but thrust two into his body, crying out as he did so. He stilled, allowing himself time to get use to the invasion.

Rabastan's breathing sped up as he watched his brother finger himself. He watched hungrily as Rodolphus' fingers thrust into his own body. His own hand had sped up on his cock that was now leaking almost continually. His own body refused to remain still as his hips thrust up into his hand imagining that it was his older brother's body. "That's good Dolphus, stretch yourself for me." Rodolphus started riding his own hand lips slightly parted eyes wide, Rabastan could tell when his brother added a third finger by the slight hitch in his breathing. "That's enough Dolphus, ride me," he ordered voice rough with desire.

Rodolphus pulled his fingers free from his body and resumed his place straddling his brother's hips. He braced his hands against Rabastan's chest and as he started lowering himself onto his brother's cock their eyes locked.

Rabastan sucked in a breath as his eyes met his sibling's, Rodolphus' blue-green eyes had darkened with want, want only for him. He groaned as his brother's warm body engulfed his cock.

Rodolphus didn't pause until his ass was pressed against Rabastan's thighs. He tilted his head back relishing the feeling of his brother's hard length inside of him.

Rabastan shuddered as his brother's muscles tightened almost painfully around him, "mo-move Dolphus." He dug his fingers into the duvet in an effort to control his body.

Bracing his hands firmly against his brother's chest Rodolphus lifted himself up and slammed back down. After the absolutely hellish day they'd both had, they needed hard and fast not soft and gentle. Rodolphus road his brother hard panting from the effort of keeping a steady rhythm. He pulled himself almost completely off his sibling's cock before thrusting down to take it all the way in. Each push downward cause the head of Rabastan's cock to hit his prostrate hard and he cried out with each plunge.

Rabastan watched his brother's eyes widen as muscles shifted under his sweat slick skin. He struggled to keep his hips still allowing his brother to set the pace. His moans rose matching those of his elder brother as Rodolphus' snug body slid over his flesh. He lifted his hands grasping his sibling's hips aiding him in lifting himself up and back down.

"Rab, ta-touch me, not going to last…" gasped Rodolphus as he dug his nails into his brother's chest.

Rabastan obligingly moved one of his hands from his brother's hips to his cock, squeezing hard once he began to fist it to the now almost frantic movements of Rodolphus body. He could feel himself beginning to tighten as well and began to thrust up into his brother's downward plunges. "He squeezed his sibling's cock once more, "come for me Dolphus," he growled.

Rodolphus slammed himself down hard once more and through back his head spine arching as he came with a strangled cry muscles convulsing around his brother's cock while seed splashed against his sibling's hand and chest. He was still moaning as Rabastan thrust up once, twice, thrice, and spilled his own seed into his body with a moan of his own.

The two stayed still breathing harshly as their muscles continued to twitch as waves of pleasure slowly faded. Rodolphus finally collapsed on top of his brother's chest exhausted and sated.

Rabastan sighed contentedly rolling his brother onto his side lightly kissing the top of his head before tucking it beneath his chin. He was filled with peace now. He always was after making love to his brother. He could handle anything that that woman could throw his way. As long as he had Rodolphus by his side he could handle anything.


End file.
